In a typical MBS system, operation levels are maintained through constant configuration and signaling. MBS provides sending of traffic flows from a base station (BS) to several mobile stations (MSs) within an MBS group. Thus, MBS provides a one-end-to-multiple-end (i.e., one-to-many) communication mechanism. In doing so, MBS systems can save unnecessary transmissions of single data blocks one by one to each subordinate MS if radio signaling is employed. Because of the broadcast nature of radio signaling, MBS systems are very suitable for employment in wireless systems.
Despite the benefits of providing data to a number of MSs in a wireless broadcast or multicast system such as MBS, one can never be assured that data is correctly received at the receiving stations in a wireless system if the wireless system is only a one-way communication system. In other words, if signaling only flows from the BSs to the MSs, the BSs may not be able to determine whether the MSs properly received the data transmitted to them. Accordingly, it may be desirable to develop an adaptive control mechanism for wireless communications that may provide an efficient mechanism by which QoS may be managed to provide better service through two way communication between BSs and MSs.